


It's the Thought that Counts

by JulyStorms



Series: Though the Stars Walk Backward [5]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyStorms/pseuds/JulyStorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginoza receives a small gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Thought that Counts

**Author's Note:**

> The way you said, “I love you”: 33. on a post-it note, requested by redstringraven on Tumblr.

The book was on Ginoza’s floor when he returned from a long morning shift with Shimotsuki and Hinakawa. If Dime had a taste for literature, he might have blamed him for the book’s presence on the entryway floor. But the book looked free of tooth indents and when he leaned over to pick it up he did not recognize the title. The leather cover looked new. A gift? He wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t imagine who would give him a book by sliding it beneath his door.

Dime shuffled into the room and leaned against his leg as he slid off his shoes, so he put his curiosity about the book and its circumstances aside for a little while. An hour later, as he waited on an early dinner, he picked it up again. It really was odd that someone would give him a book, and odder still that they wouldn’t leave it in the office, since that seemed the most assured way for it to get to him (and not in his old dog’s mouth).

After a moment, he shrugged, and used the fingers of his good hand to open it, secretly a little pleased at the way the book creaked as he carefully eased it open. 

On the inside of the first page, obscuring the title, was a pastel pink post-it note. Familiar handwriting greeted him in red pen:

_ I saw this when I was out with Kaori earlier and thought of you. Maybe Dime will enjoy it, too! _

Nothing about Tsunemori’s words implied anything but general care and thoughtfulness toward him, yet he could not deny how it made him feel to see proof that even away from work, she thought of him.

He smiled, alone in his quarters, and leaned down to rub behind Dime’s ears. “Looks like you might enjoy this one,” he said, amused. “I think it features a dog as a main character.”


End file.
